


Untitled Blonk Story

by alfonso_rd_38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, POV Blake Belladonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfonso_rd_38/pseuds/alfonso_rd_38
Summary: Entry for SPKY Week 2020





	Untitled Blonk Story

** Blake Belladonna considered herself a rather centered person, yet, as she tried to read her book she couldn't shake the feeling that had been assailing her since she left Adam. The feeling that someone was watching her ** ** , a feeling that her  ** ** faunus ** ** senses seemed to confirm. **

** Many a time  ** ** She ** ** had tried to find  ** ** whoever that was watching her, ** ** only to fail every time, and of course ** ** , ** ** she had confided in her teammates, with varying results. Ruby and Yang dismissed her worries, as they felt nothing unusual while Weiss confided that it f ** ** elt as if she were giving out autographs after one of her concerts. **

** In the end, the stressful situation was one of the deciding factors that ended up  ** ** cutting her "Reading Time" so, when Ruby and Yang invited both her and Weiss to visit the island of Pa ** ** tch for the weekend, Blake politely declined. **

** And so Blake found herself on the library of Beacon, on her favorite spot, with only the light of a small desk lamp illuminating her reading material, then, without any warning, she found herself awash by a ro ** ** lling wave of... Excitement? **

_ "What  _ _ bothers me _ _. _ _..  _ _ they portray her _ _ as a trope _ _... don’t  _ _ really _ _ care about portraying her as a flawed person." _

** Heard Blake, which of course, made Blake  ** ** look left and right, noticing how the shadows covering the deserted library seemed harsher, less inviting as the feeling of being watched became more and more oppressive, which in ** ** turn made her instincts cry out to get away from there. **

_ "...  _ _ s _ _ he wanted to work  _ _ with RWBY... goes at it alone _ __ _ because _ _ they're _ _... _ _ things like the dance...  _ _ guilty about the things she did. _ _ " _

** The voice kept going, so, confronted with that situation, Blake did but the wisest thing and ran, looking back to find the shadows had grown and encroached upon where she had been sitting, but thi ** ** s only made her feel more panic, ** **** ** which made her run faster, noticing that the school was truly deserted! **

_ "I agree with you...  _ _ perfectly reasonable to call out he _ _ r _ _... Ozpin  _ _ asks her _ _... and _ _ she says no... _ _ she doesn't trust him." _

** Only once she was hidden behind a column, halfway to the RWBY dorm room, Blake had the presence of mind to reach for her scroll, only to find out tha ** ** t there was no signal, which only served to fray her already frayed out nerves, causing her to run again as she felt the presence coming in closer to her, her scroll discarded and forgotten as she could  ** ** see the open door of the dorm room assigned to team J ** ** NPR, so Blake did run the last stretch, reaching out for the door of her dorm room, opened it, and... **

** Blake gasped as her eyes opened violently, the usual nightmare ending for the night as she sat up on her bed, the cold sweat marring her skin keeping he ** ** r cold as Yang came closer. **

"Are you **** OK? Did you have the same nightmare again?"

** Asked Yang as Ruby and Weiss joined the unofficially dubbed "Bumblebee", concern evident in their faces as Blake nodded twice, confirming Yang's suppositions, which prompted the Blonde Brawler of the Burn to hug her partner as she said. **

"It's OK, we're all here, no people are looking at us, watching every single thing we do from out of our reach, there are no invisible people who keep having a greater interest in our love lives than ourselves and there's no one focusing on you, but  if they did exist we all are going to help you find them, you can relax , for now, kitty cat."

** This had a calming effect on the daughter of Ghira and Kalli Belladonna, but she knew she wasn't crazy, the lurkers were out there, ** **** ** at the edge of her senses, ** **** ** and s ** ** oon enough ** ** the TRANQUILITY that her partner gave Blake was going to vanish, letting her  ** ** agonize and paranoid about the  ** ** people ** ** hounding her and team RWBY, but by then they all will be ready. **


End file.
